


Baby Starks

by The_omen



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bitchslapping, Civil War Team Iron Man, Funny, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_omen/pseuds/The_omen
Summary: Harley has a suitPeter is iron spiderMorgan knows magicTeam cap thought, they really thoughtSpoilers alert - they were FUCKING WRONG
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 229





	Baby Starks

Today was a chill day. And a friday so Tony along with the Stark children was sitting on the living room floor. The boys, both 18 now, on either of his shoulders amd the little 16 year old girl curled up with her head on his lap.  
Something was on the TV but who cared, this moment was way more precious.  
And as if on cue FRIDAY tells them Team Cap has entered the premises and are trying to break in. A series of groans escaped.Harley asks, "why do these people always have to enter at the best moments?", Tony answers "I don't know kid, I don't know". But none of them seemed bothered to move.  
The elevator opens to show the exvengers enter, he could see Steve, Clint , Natasha and Wanda, and on the first step in Steve says "Stark we need you to -" and Tony cuts in "you need to stop talking because I'm done listening, fix an appointment with Pepper". Steve gave him the Captain-America-is-disappointed-eyebrows™ but damn it all to hell who tf cares. They notice the children and Clint says "i don't think we should be having this conversation with children in the room now do we" with a hint of danger and threat in his voice, of course he won't do anything to the kids, but anything to him too will definitely have an impact on the children too. This was an indirect threat. Before Tony could answer Peter says "i don't think we should be having this conversation at all, but we can't have all the good things now can we, peace is a little too big of a thing to ask" with a visible eye roll, "Dad can we just go get a cheeseburger or something" says Morgan. All the exvengers have varying degrees of shock on their faces. Did the kid just say Dad? Tony answers "we will dear, but go get to your rooms now, the adults need to talk", Harley jumps in to say "we're 18 so we can definitely stay" , peter nods. Tony seemed so unbothered with the exvengers being there, they felt they were being ignored. "Get to your rooms all of you, or no Cheeseburgers for a week" Tony says, "ok dad" comes three voices as they leave.  
"you never told us you had kids" says Steve, Tony knew Harley since the mandarine days, Peter came along after the whole Civil War fiasco, and Morgan followed a few weeks later. But well they were his children no matter what, "you never asked anything other than for something you wanted" answered Tony. Natasha says "listen stark i know you don't want us here, so why not we finish our business and get on our own ways?", "i already told you to get an appointment if you want to do business Romanoff", answers Tony getting agitated. "why can't you just listen to me for a minute, we just want you to use your contacts and get us back here, you need us too Tony, the world needs us!", "ALL I NEED IS A GODDAMN BREAK FROM YOUR BULLSHIT ROGERS!" Tony screams at him. How could he ask something like that? After he literally left him to die, the guy's nerves too got the super soldier serum because this audacity wasn't human, nuh uh.  
The exvengers go stiff at the outburst, wanda says " i don't think you want things to escalate, the odds are not in your favor Stark", in the house of the bearer of The Iron Man suit, who has a suit installed in his jet, who literally now carries the suit, improved with nanotechnology and who has weaponized every floor for he had a true family to protect now, he was the one to fear? wow.....  
"since when did you people started playing fair, the odds were never even" answers Tony. "And to answer your 'request' , request denied, I've already taken enough fire for you people, I'm not burning myself anymore for you all", and like always Clint had to be an asshole " Come on, what fire are you talking about huh? We didn't do anything wrong to have caused a fire, stop being so selfish and get us back to our home", " or otherwise maybe we'll have to use other means" adds wanda with red around her hands. Tony looked at Steve to see if he reacts to this, not at all to his surprise, but to a little heartache, he doesn't.  
Just as the exvengers began to corner him, or rather surround him because he wasn't moving, the sound of three very angry kids come to them, Harley and Peter were in their respective suits, Morgan, in what she calls a badass mage costume, which is simply a gold and red dress (she chose his colours, he cried but Loki would dance with a hoola hoop before he admits it). The kids enter and Peter says "this is not free real estate captain, so back up". Tony knew with the kid's tone, this was a pop culture reference.  
The exvengers did take a step back but wanda tried to restrain them, only to see her magic disappear before it reaches them, golden surrounds the four and Morgan speaks "that is very rude of you lady in red", a voice from behind them says "It was ruder to have our house broken into", Pepper Potts enters the scene, looking like she her boss lady self. It was sad to see Wanda try to physically tackle Pepper since she couldn't use her magic, just to have her ass handed over to her, and Pepper's eyes glowing red, yup people, Extremis. Behind her Rhodey laughs, after FRIDAY told them about the situation they got here as fast as they could. They crossed the room see if their kids were ok, that included Tony, he may be a genius, billionaire, badass hero, but Rhodey has seen him through his MIT days and Pepper has seen his sleep deprived, coffee high shenanigans, no more needs to be said. Natasha helped Wanda get up and she observed the scene before her, this is why Tony didn't feel least bothered by their presence, the love he had towards the team was gone the day they showed just how much they trusted him , his trust was gone the day wanda became a priority to the others over him, the hurt and anger that was there, it was there but dulled because he found a family, healthier and lovelier than he had with them. With a sigh Tony says "Since everyone is in their gears, wanna show off ?"  
Pepper smirks and Rhodey snorts before they look straight at the exvengers and Iron suits envelope them. Pepper's a beautiful purple, and Rhodey's the grey that it used to be, just different..... Improved."So give me a reason why I should not report you all to the police, you are all criminals to them..... And to us" says Pater, "tell me why shouldn't I blast your head for leaving my father to die in Siberia?" asks Harley from Steve, "tell me why shouldn't I strip you off of your magic for messing with my father's head and causing Ultron?" asks Morgan from Wanda, "tell me why shouldn't we ruin your life by blowing your cover, think we don't know your hiding spot?" says Pepper, "tell me why shouldn't i make your life a living hell for the pain you've caused my brother?" asks Rhodey, . Tony comes to the front Bleeding edge Armour in full glory, "Tell me why should i be needing you again?" with that Tony grin™. And well needless to say, the exvengers knew, the odds were definitely not even.

**Author's Note:**

> I need help I AM IN SERIOUS NEED OH HELP. how do i make tags, how do check for replies I'm confused.  
> Also i don't mean to offend anyone, I'm just a salty bish absolutely in love with Tony Stark.


End file.
